One Dream
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: What happens when Dougie can't get this 1 fan out of his mind! Dougie X OC No smut


**A/N: This Fic is about me and a certain Mr Poynter. If you don't like these types of Fics, you don't have to read it. Please Review and favourite if you want Thanks for even clicking on it! Enjoy! –L**

I awoke in a sweat from the same dream I'd been having for the last few nights since our gig in Folkestone. A girl with morello cherry hair jumping up and down in a sea of other Mcfly fans. Her t-shirt said I love Captain Doug-wash. She was one of the sweetest fans I'd ever seen. If I'm honest, I had forgotten about that nickname and her t-shirt had re-jogged my memory. In the dream, I move over to her side of the stage, swapping over with Tom causing her eyes widen. I continue to stare at her, noting that she was holding her hands up in a heart shape towards me. I smile before pointing at her, catching her off guard. She points at herself, me nodding frantically back at her. She smiles the biggest smile I had ever seen anyone give out before, and I blow her a kiss. She screams lightly before catching it and holding it against her heart. Then the song changes to 'All about you' and I sing it, only looking at her; her own eyes never leaving mine. When the gig comes to an end, my heart begins to hurt knowing that I had to leave, but a part of me wanted to find that mysterious fan and never leave her.

That's when I awake, panting lightly; a fine sweat had covered my body. Pulling the sheets away, I sit up; my legs dangling over the side of the hotel bed. My head hangs and my hands lay on top of it. Why can't I stop dreaming of that fan? What made her stand out from everyone else? I look behind me to see Lara sleeping soundly. If only she knew what was going on in my head, she'd probably leave me.

Getting up, I go towards the shower, removing my underwear before entering the glass cubicle. I switch on the hot water, leaning my hands against the wall; allowing the soothing liquid to run down my hair and back. Thoughts of that mysterious fan ran around my mind as I washed my hair and body; smells from last night's gig being rinsed away.

Exiting the shower, I grab a towel and re-enter the bedroom. Lara was now awake sitting at the mirror, applying her makeup and tying up her long brunette hair. I cuddle behind her, moving my arms around her petite waist before placing a light kiss to her neck. She smiles before kissing me properly. Turning back to what she was doing, I move away and get ready for the rest of day.

Going on my twitter to update the fans on what we were planning to do today, I wondered if my mystery fan was following me, but considering that I had near to a million followers it would take way to long to look for her. I typed out a tweet saying "Is there a red headed fan from Folkestone who watched us the other day whilst wearing a t-shirt saying I love captain Doug-wash following me? If so can you reply to this?" I had to split the tweet into 2 pieces as there were too many characters. Damn twitter and its restrictions! I just hoped she followed me or I would feel like a right idiot. I decided to leave it for a few minutes before checking if she had replied.

Around 5 minutes later, Lara came over to me and told me she had to leave for work. I walked her down the front of the hotel before kissing her goodbye. She waved and then descended into a taxi. Things had been a bit rocky with us lately and I was just hoping that they'd get better soon. We'd have arguments over the stupidest things, and I think we were both fed up with it. I returned to my room to see if my supporter had replied. After scanning through many people 'declaring' that it was them, I noticed a unique tweet, poking out at me like a sore thumb saying "Erm that might be me, just look at the profile pic if you want to be sure?" And next to it was a link to her facebook page. After it loaded, I stared at the picture in amazement. There was the girl sitting on the floor outside the Leas Cliff Hall, wearing the t-shirt and her cherry hair shone in the sunlight. I couldn't believe that she actually existed. I replied to her tweet saying "You are the one I was looking for! Hang on I'll follow you so we can send private messages." I then click follow next to her name before sending her a private message.

"Hiya, must be wondering what the hell is happening! I don't usually do this for anyone. But for some reason, I keep having dreams and you're always there! I don't mean to sound creepy. I was wondering if we could meet up or something? I'm in Maidstone right now but I can come to Folkestone if you'd like? –Doug x"

I send the message feeling slightly nervous that she'd think I was some sort of creep. A few minutes later, I see that I've got a reply from the fan, whose name I still don't know yet.

"Oh my god. Are you being serious? No mucking around? x" It said.

"Of course I'm not joking! So wanna meet? – Doug x P.s could you tell me your name? I'm kinda not sure what to call you otherwise! XD" I replied. I was kinda nervous about meeting a fan without the guys. If it's a crazy fan, like ones who faint just by looking at me then I might have to run away. I just wanted to meet her so bad.

"Okay then! Sure why not? Not everyday you get to meet a very gorgeous rock star! Come to Folkestone? I don't have enough money to go to Maidstone! Sorry. I will meet you at McDonalds' at whatever time you get here! I'll wait, I don't mind. Look for the girl with the captain Doug-wash t-shirt and red hair :P x P.s How rude of me... My name's Leah! XD" I received that reply a mere 2 minutes after I sent mine.

"Okay will meet you there; Look for the weirdo with shades on! Have to have some sort of disguise don't I? :P and Leah's a lovely name! See you in around an hour or so! –D x" I put, getting my stuff together and entering the taxi to the train station.

I text the rest of the band to tell them that I'll be at the venue a bit later than expected as I'm off to Folkestone. They all reply saying that it's fine as long as I actually turn up for the gig. Getting a train ticket, I get onto the platform to see the train arrive in front of me. I sit in a chair closest to the window, making sure I keep out of the way so no one suspects me. I change trains at Ashford station, and again make sure I'm not noticed. Arriving at Folkestone train station, I start to think this isn't such a good idea. My stomach is filled with butterflies and I feel slightly queasy.

Outside the station, I find the taxi pickup point and get into the closest one. I ask him nicely to take me to town. He starts to drive away just as 3 girls run to the window screaming. He looks back at me as if to say "What was that about?" and I have to tell him my real identity. He nods before saying that he won't tell a soul. There are actually some nice people out in this world. Looking out of the tinted windows I begin to recognise the surroundings and see that we're very close to the town centre. He drops me off near enough outside McDonalds before wishing me a good day. I pay him a little extra and then exit the cab.

Looking into the window, I see my girl waiting for me, constantly checking her phone. I smile and enter the shop, swiftly going through the crowds of waiting people and arrive in front of her. I cough lightly, before she looks up at me, her emerald green eyes shining in the light. She smiles before standing up, holding out her dainty hand. I dismiss it and pull her into a gentle hug. Her arms don't wrap around me for a few seconds; I must have shocked her when I hugged her. But eventually, I feel her tiny arms cuddle my waist, and I breathe a sigh of relief. My chin rests on the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her shampoo; which was lovely and flowery.

We pulled away, only to see her start to get a tiny bit emotional. I wipe away the lone tear that was descending down her right cheek.

"What's wrong? Am I that bad looking?" I say jokingly, earning a smile from her.

"No of course not. You're the best looking person I've ever seen. It's just... I didn't think you'd actually turn up! These are tears of happiness. I have nothing to be sad about" She said, her voice slightly sounding weary.

"Well please stop crying or you'll set me off!" I say, taking her small hand in my own.

She sniffles before grinning, pulling me out of the fast food place. Our hands are still connected as we begin our walk along the Leas.

"So having dreams about me huh? Weird. Did you see me when you played at Folkestone the other day?" She asked, turning to look at me.

"Yeah, my dream is more of a repeat of what happened that night. Remember I blew a kiss to you?" She nods. "Yeah that bit just seems to repeat itself over and over again. I just don't know why".

"Then why are we meeting up? Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy this is actually happening but I don't understand..." She said stopping and pulling me over to an empty bench. I sat down next to her, trying to think of an answer myself but I couldn't.

Twisting my body towards the redhead , my eyes scan over her. Her red medium length hair is loose around her shoulders and her side fringe is perfect. Her emerald green eyes are shimmering with excitement and happiness. Her t-shirt is baggy around her waist and she is wearing tight black skinny jeans. Her converses were plain white and she also wore a green hoodie which was undone; the white pulley strings flapping in the chilly breeze. She was truly a sight to behold and I started to fall slightly in love with her. Thoughts of Lara entered my mind, reminding me that I wasn't meant to fall in love with anyone else.

"My mind has gone blank. I just missed you. Even though I don't really know you, I missed you. Don't ask why... I just did" I said looking out onto the light blue sea and the orangey sunset, afraid to admit that maybe I was falling for the red head.

"Well what ever the reason, I'm just glad I got to meet you. Even though this is a one off, I would die happily knowing that I met you" She stated staring at me with those hypnotising eyes. Our hands were still in an embrace and I gently smirked at them. For the rest of the afternoon, we discussed things we had in common and our lives. We got a taxi to the train station, where she waited on the platform with me. When the train began to pull into the station, I grabbed her into another hug, feeling her begin to cry again.

"Thanks for an amazing day. I just wish it didn't have to end" I said, stroking her hair lightly.

"Me neither! Have an amazing gig tonight! You'll smash it like you always do" She replied pulling away and wiping her tears. As I began to enter the train an idea occurred to me. A mental idea, but an idea none the less.

"Hey Leah! Come to the gig tonight!" I said over the noise of the train and rushing people.

"You're crazy! I can't Dougie. I wish I could but I don't have a ticket!" She shouts back, looking even more disappointed.

I grasp her hand for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Don't worry about that! Fletch will let you in, come on". And with that I dragged her on the train after I had brought her a ticket. I texted Fletch to say about Leah coming and he said it was fine; whilst she texted her mum telling her she was going to our concert and would come home tomorrow morning. We sat in silence for a little bit, just staring at each other.

When we reached Maidstone, we took a taxi to the venue and we entered through the back door. Fletch happily greeted Leah and told her that she would have to stay back stage for the gig. She was given her own pass so people wouldn't stop her and then we ran to my dressing room. Whilst I was getting ready she just sat there in utter amazement. Oversily the whole thing was a little shocking to her, but to me it just felt like a normal routine.

Suddenly a knock at the door brought her out of her daze, as the rest of the band entered the room. She sat, mouth open in an 'o' shape as I introduced the guys to her. She shook each other their hands before finally being able to talk.

"Best day ever!" is all she said and the guys lightly laughed.

Eventually it was time to go on stage and I made sure Leah had a nice spot on my side of the stage to watch us from. As I went to get my bass, a female hand landed on it stopping me from taking it. Looking up, I see the furious eyes of my girlfriend staring down at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Doug! Am I not enough that you bring that whore with you?" she shouts, not caring who hears.

"For your information, Leah is not a whore! And secondly, I'm not fucking her! I brought her to a gig. Calm down Lara, Jesus!" I say, snatching my bass away.

"I am calm. And don't worry Doug; you won't have to worry about me anymore. We're over. We both knew it was just a matter of time before we finally finished. All those arguments have lead up to this moment. I'm sick of it and I want out. You're welcome to her" Lara snaps before running away in tears.

"Lara...! Wait..." But she had already gone. I held back silent tears before running towards the stage. As I past Leah, she gently grabbed my arm turning me back round. I looked at her in a way I'd never looked at anyone else. She pulled me into a gentle kiss before moving away shyly and pushing me towards the stage. I slowly walked on, utterly shocked about what had happened for the last few minutes.

Throughout the gig, I'd look over at Leah, jumping up and down in her Doug-wash t-shirt, singing along with us and I couldn't help but feel so proud and in love with her. As the gig entered and we left the stage, the crowd continued to go nuts, wanting an encore. Danny went back on the stage to sing 'Walk in the Sun', and I move to stand next to Leah. She begins to slowly sway in time with the music and I can't help but smile. I place my arms around her slim waist and begin to sway with her, feeling her melt into the embrace. She turns her head to look at me and I proceed to place a chaste kiss to her lips. When I move away she still has her eyes closed but the widest smile imaginable is now placed on her angel face. The song finishes meaning I have to go back on stage for 1 last song. I said goodbye to Leah and give her a quick hug before playing 'Shine a Light'.

After the gig ends, me and Leah go back to my hotel room. She doesn't speak for the whole journey and once in my room, she just sit's there as I have a shower, even when I re-enter the room afterwards, I see that she hasn't moved since I left.

"What's up? Didn't you enjoy it? Have I done something?" I ask taking a seat next to her.

"No, no you haven't done anything. I loved it. I've loved everything about today. But Dougie, I don't want to cause problems. I saw what happened with Lara. I made that happen. It was all my fault and don't deny it. I'm sorry for what's happened. I didn't want to cause any trouble. Tomorrow I'm going home, and you won't hear from me again" She said, tears sliding down her cheeks and landing on the fabric of her jeans.

She quickly wipes them away before breaking down into more tears. "When I kissed you today, I just... I wanted you to feel exactly how I felt about you. If I only had that one chance then I was gonna take it. And then when you kissed me after that, it just felt so right to me. But the whole time I was thinking about Lara and how I broke you two up and I'm so sorry Dougie, I really am."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Me and Lara weren't going that well if I'm truthfully honest. We'd been having arguments for weeks. It was only a matter of time before it boiled over. Look Leah, I really like you. Hell I may even call it love. Just please don't leave me? I don't think I could lose you now..." I said taking her soft hands in mine again. She looked at me before kissing me again for the third time that evening. I kissed back, gently removing the tears that had spilt down her face. "I love you Leah."

She kisses me more passionately and crawls onto my lap. "I love you too Dougie!" she answers before hugging me tightly. I drag her over to the bed before removing my t-shirt and jeans. She pushes me down on the bed and removes her own clothes, leaving her t-shirt & underwear on. She pulls us under the duvet and we snuggle up together. I place my arms around her and pull her against my chest; her slightly cold hands land on my body before looking up at me. I move in and kiss her soft pink lips before just holding her beside me. I hear her whisper "Best day ever" before falling asleep. I grin and kiss the top of her head lightly before too falling asleep.

That night whilst she slept next to me, I couldn't help but think that dreams are truly wonderful things.


End file.
